


You Make Me Feel So Young

by capstevesbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capstevesbarnes/pseuds/capstevesbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested: Could I request a Bucky x reader imagine where Bucky is feeling kinda bummed about being an old man, but then the reader starts playing “You Make Me Feel So Young” on a record player and they dance? Lots of fluff please? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel So Young

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (Y/A) = Your age. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it as much as I do.

Mark Twain once said “Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don’t mind, it doesn’t matter.” However, it always seems to matter to those looking for love. Everyone has preferences over what particular age group that would rather date, and as long as it isn’t illegal people tend to mind their business over the matter all together. You had always enjoyed the older men, but tried to stay within a five year limit. If someone was too old for you, you knew that the relationship would not get very far because of the gap in maturity both mentally and emotionally. That is, until you met Bucky Barnes. Physically he was 28, but in reality he was 98. Which he never allowed you to forget. It even played a major role in him prolonging your relationship.

“I like you a lot, dollface. But I don’t want to act on that until you are sure there isn’t someone closer to your age out there for you.” he had said.

“Bucky,” You sighed frustratedly. “I am certain that I do not want to be with anyone else but you.”

“I wouldn’t say that quite yet.”

Here you were a two months later and nothing had changed. You had spent almost every day getting into arguments with him about the situation, trying to convince him that he was being stubborn and making things unnecessarily complicated. But no matter how hard you budged, Bucky still refused to be with you and no one could convince him otherwise, not even Steve. It had become so exhausting that you hadn’t bothered to try recently and Bucky had noticed. At dinner, you sat across from him instead of next to him. You did not bother to speak or even look at him, only acknowledging everyone else. Though, you were perfectly aware that he had been staring at you all night.

“I don’t know why you sit there staring at me like a rejected puppy when you refuse to even go on a date with me because of you bullshit age.” You had snapped. It was a freudian slip and everyone was taken aback by it, including Bucky.

“I’m old enough to be your dad.” Bucky replied in a casual tone continuing to eat.

“Actually, you’re old enough to be her grandfather.” Tony noted.

“He’s twenty-eight, guys.” Steve argued.

“Ninety-eight.” Bucky corrected.

“None of you are helping.” You inhaled deeply, trying to maintain your composure.

“You’re (Y/A), (Y/N). A baby compared to me.” Bucky had a saddened expression on his face that made your heart ache. You knew he was truly upset about his age difference and that you probably were going to be unable to convince him once again, that it wasn’t a big deal.

“This is like that odd film about that sparkling demon and weird midguardian, Lady Bella!” Thor commented, with a look of satisfaction overcoming his face. He had been trying hard to learn everything about Earth, including films.

“Sparkling demon?” Bucky questioned, unsure of what Thor was implying.

“Twilight, if I recall. It’s a movie.” Steve informed him. “A really bad movie.” 

“Oh, that’s mean. Bucky is way hotter than Edward or Jacob!” Natasha inserted herself into the conversation. You could feel your blood boiling as they continued to make remarks that were clearly unhelpful.

“Seriously guys, help or get out.”

“Look,” Bucky began. “My point is that you should be out there dating someone you’re own age”

“But I don’t want anyone my age, I want you. How many times do I have to say that?”

“This is grosser than Twilight.” Tony muttered under his breath to Bruce.

Both you and Bucky shot him a glare before Bucky continued.

“I’m serious Y/N, you should date someone born in the same time period as you. Someone who makes you feel alive. Not someone who makes you feel like you should be prepared to buy a headstone.”

“And do you think you would even be able to stand seeing someone that isn’t you hold and kiss Y/N?” Steve was talking now. “Do you think you stand knowing that someone else is their bed every night?”

Surprised the nature of his question everyone, including you, stared at Bucky waiting for a response. Bucky only looked down at his plate.

Fed up, you rose from the table. “Follow me.” You demanded. Bucky didn’t move or look up from his place. “It wasn’t an offer. Come. Now.”

You made your way to the living space away from everyone else.

“Look, I am sorry if you’re mad-”

“Look me in the eyes and answer Steve’s question.” You ordered. Bucky looked at you hesitantly before responding. “If it means you might be able to have a normal life, and not dating someone who is literally a museum exhibit then I would find a way to deal with it.”

“You know, every moment you stand here lying to yourself, is a day of our inevitable future that you have wasted.” You paused assessing his demeanor. You were determined to get it through his thick skull that he was concerned over nothing. “I have an idea. Stay here.”

Exiting the room, you headed up the stairs to your closet. You grabbed an old box and made your way back downstairs.

You placed the box on the couch and took out your old record and your player. “My mom bought this for me awhile back. I remember being so excited. I have spent the last year collecting records but this,” You paused pulling a much older record out of your collection. “Is my favorite.”

“Frank Sinatra? Really? Your solution to make me feel better is to play an old song on by an old man on a much older device?”

You put the record on, ignoring his condescending tone.

“Dance with me.” You smiled, pulling him towards you.

As you two began to sway across the living room, Bucky let a small laugh escape him. He began to hum the lyrics. And eventually, he was singing along at a volume only you could hear.

“You make me feel so young. You make me feel there are songs to be sung, bells to be rung and a wonderful fling to be flung. And even when I’m old and gray, I’m going to feel the way I do today. Because you make me feel so young.”

When the song was over, he intertwined his fingers with yours and kissed your forehead.

“We’re screwed aren’t we?” He whispered, wrapping bionic arm around you.

“You can’t help who you fall for.” Was your only response as you placed your head on his chest.

“Well I am happy that if I had to fall for anyone, that it would be you.” Bucky put his finger under your chin, lifting your face to make eye contact with his. “Will you do me the honor of going out to dinner and movie with me this Friday?”

“I would love to Bucky.” You smiled feeling accomplished.

“I love you, doll face.”

“I love you too, metal man.”

For a moment both of you only stared at one another, surprised by how easily both of exchanged feelings as if you had been together for years.

“Kiss her!” A group of excited voices shouted from behind the wall.

“What a nosey group of people!” You called out.

Bucky only smiled, shrugging as he leaned towards you. “I guess we better give them what they want.”

Your heart was racing as his lips touched yours. It was everything you had imagined it to be. You felt accomplish by the matter considering an hour ago you were prepared to give up. Your sweet moment was soon interrupted by your friends cheering and Steve telling Tony that he owed him twenty bucks.

“Way better than Twilight.” You smirked causing Bucky to laugh before kissing you again. You didn’t know what would come next, but you couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow mcuiimagines on Tumblr for more!


End file.
